Princess, Will You Go to Prom With Me?
by reignthe100101
Summary: What would happen if Bellamy "Rebel" Blake asked Clarke "Princess Griffin to the Arke High Prom? High School AU featuring the main characters. Begins with the topic of prom, but I plan to make it a tad bit longer.
1. Fine, I'll Go

**A/N: Hi, this is my first time writing a present day Bellarke AU. Also, I'm a little rusty with writing with Kass Morgan's characters, so please bear with me. Well, off you go.**

 **Clarke POV**

I can't believe I just promised to go to prom with no date. Octavia had been begging me for weeks, she was so persistent. She swore someone would ask me before prom came along. I knew she was just trying to get me to go, but there was no one I wanted to go with. Even Jasper and Monty had found dates, so I couldn't go with them. Wells was still upset that I had friend zoned him, so he quickly grabbed a girl to take. I was now upset that I had let Octavia pull me into something that would be so lonely for me.

Raven had also caved, but at least she had a boyfriend. I'd never met the guy, but she always talked about how amazing her dear Wick was, he went to a different school. He had agreed to go to our prom just because she asked him to. Octavia was going with her boyfriend, Lincoln, much to her older brother's disapproval. He was a senior, and on the football team of our rival school. Bellamy Blake is our school's star quarterback, King of the school, having his baby sister date a Grounder was wrong in his mind.

Bellamy was an asshole and that was putting it nicely. He always called me Princess, or one of the privileged. He was so aggravating. Any time I was at Octavia's house and he was home, we got into an argument. I took Octavia's side on anything her brother disapproved of her doing. Even if I actually disapproved too. I'd never let Bellamy win. He was pretty hot when he called me princess and his smirk almost made me cave when we fought. _Wait did I just admit Bellamy was hot? And that I liked his smirk?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Octavia asked, "So Clarke, yes or no?"

I had already said yes to prom so I was confused on what she was asking. "I already said yes."

"No you haven't," Raven said. "You've been playing with your food and not paying attention to what O has been saying." She looked at me accusingly, Octavia did too.

"Okay, I didn't hear what you said," I admitted feeling sheepish. "What was the question?"

"I was wondering if….." Octavia tried to think of how to say it over again. I waited but Raven finished what Octavia was going to say.

"O wants to know if you'll ask Bellamy to go to prom with you." She says with no emotion, but I can see the nervousness hiding in her eyes.

I cough on the water that I was in the midst of drinking. "W- What?" I barely made out.

Octavia hid behind her textbook and Raven scooted away from me.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked hoping they were going to burst out laughing at this dumb prank.

"Well, he won't go with any of the sluts that he's slept with and I don't want him to miss his senior prom, especially since he's up for Prom King," she said as sincerely as possible.

"He's an asshole, O- no offense. I don't want to spend my prom night with him," I said. I had my senior prom next year, but I didn't want to spend my junior prom night with Bellamy freaking Blake.

"Please, my mom and I really want Bellamy to have a high school tradition under his belt," she said, it sounded like she was begging. "And not just all his sluts." Raven saod before taking a drink. I tried not to laugh.

"He wouldn't say yes to me, so what's the point of me asking?" I asked. I didn't want to embarrass myself, because I know he would talk to his boys about how stupid I was.

After a lot of arguing back and forth, Raven and Octavia had gotten me to say yes. We left the lunch room and headed to our afternoon classes. I still couldn't believe it; I was going to ask the Rebel King of Ark High, Bellamy Blake, to prom. I had to admit I was a little hopeful he'd say yes some miraculous way.

 **Bellamy POV**

"Why do I have to go?" I asked. My mother was trying to convince me to go to prom. I didn't want to go because it was a waste of my Saturday night and I didn't have a date. I only slept with girls I didn't do the whole dating crap.

"Because I said so!" My mother yelled back at me. "You are going to graduate this year and you are going to regret not going to your senior prom!"

"Since I'm not a girl, I'm pretty sure I won't," I holler back. "Who would I even go with?" I had an idea lately that I would ask a certain blonde that hangs around my house a lot, but as far as she knew I hated her so she'd never go with me.

"What about one of Octavia's friends? Maybe that blonde girl?" She yells up the stair way. I can just imagine her wiggling her eyebrows at me. _My mother just read my mind!_ I thought to myself.

Out loud I asked, "Princess? Why the hell would I go with her?"

"Watch your tongue young man," she said now standing in my door way. "She's a very sweet girl and as far as I know you haven't screwed things up with her yet."

"What are you talking about," I ask genuinely confused on what she was saying.

"I mean you haven't screwed her yet, so you still have a chance," she said sincerely.

"I don't want a chance with Princess, I don't want anything with Princess," I lie.

"Fine, but I still want you to go to prom, and if you're going to have a date, it is going to be Clarke," I'm about to object, but she gives me the Blake look that sends fear into anyone who receives it. "She is the only girl at that school who hasn't slept with you that I approve of. And if you don't go to prom how are you going to make sure that Grounder doesn't do anything to my little girl?"

She reaches into my over protective brother side and yanks a yes out of me. "Fine, I'll go to prom."

"And?" she asks waiting for me to fulfill all her wishes.

"Why do I have to have a date?" I ask.

"Because I need pictures and I think Clarke would look so cute next to you," she sounds like O when she wants two fictional characters to get together on one of her shows or in her books. I have to agree though, the Princess would look good with me. _Wait, did I just say she looks good? With me?_

I shook my head to get rid of these weird thoughts and said, "If Princess doesn't have a date, I'll ask her."

My mother nodded her head and left my room. I couldn't believe I had just agreed to ask Clarke "Princess" Griffin to prom. I began planning how I was going to do it. Prom was a four weeks away, but I wanted to ease into being more than just a friend kind of prom date.

I would have to think about that later, because if I didn't get my butt moving, I was going to be late for my afternoon classes. I quickly grab my book bag, get in my car, and drive to school.

 **A/N: So yeah, that's the beginning of my Bellarke Prom AU. Next update is soon!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, if you don't I'll still love you for reading!**


	2. Challenge

**A/N: Thanks for this fast moving support for this new story. I was so excited, I finished this chapter today and posted it for y'all. I hope you like it.**

 **Clarke POV**

O and I were standing outside the school waiting for Bellamy to get away from his friends and take us home. As he began walking over to us, she began elbowing me and giggling. I turned to face her and gave her a glare. That's when she burst out laughing. She was able to choke out, "I can see it now," she exaggerated with her hands, "'Our prom king is Mr. Bellamy Blake and his queen is Miss Clarke Griffin.'"

She continued laughter even as I said, "Would you just shut up already?"

She just kept laughing, so when her brother reached us he looked at me and asked, "What did you do to my sister, Princess?"

"I didn't do anything, 'Mr. Rebel Leader,'" she said returning the use of annoying nicknames. "She did this all on her own."

"O, are you going to shut up or am I going to have to make you walk home?" He asks looking serious, but I know he wouldn't let her walk home alone.

"And leave you too alone," she says with a fake look of _Hell no_. "You two would rip each other's heads off."

"No promises," I say just as Bellamy breathes, "I'd never do that." I don't know if Octavia heard him, but I did and he didn't sound like he was up for O's joke.

"See," O says referring to my response. "Okay let's get going." She starts walking to the parking lot. I follow and become hyper aware of Bellamy walking next to me, and I mean _next_ to me.

 **Bellamy POV**

I noticed Clarke was staring at me through the rearview mirror while Octavia was rambling on about prom. I wonder if she had heard what I said. _No, of course she didn't_ , I tried to convince himself. I had the strongest feeling that she actually had.

"Clarke," Octavia said trying to get her attention. My eyes went back to Clarke, she looked like she had just realized O was in the car.

"Y- Yeah," Clarke said sounding flustered. Octavia turned around in her seat and glared at Clarke, not in a real mean way. "Okay, I wasn't paying attention. What were you talking about?"

Octavia exaggerates a sigh and says, "I was wondering if anyone had asked you to prom. So have you been asked?" When Octavia looked at me questioningly, I knew she was in on our mother's plan to get me to take Clarke.

Clarke looked at her hands and said, "Yes." My heart plummeted and my hands tightened on the wheel. _Why am I sad, yet angry at her saying this?_ "I hardly know any of them, some were sophomores just trying to look good in front of their friends. I know all the juniors and seniors who asked just wanted to get into my pants, so I still have no date." She looks out her window.

"Those boys should be ashamed of themselves," Octavia says trying to cheer up Clarke. "Don't you think, Bell?" Both she and Clarke look at me expectantly.

"Uh, yeah," I finally stammer out. "Clarke, any guy who doesn't have a girl, is an idiot to not ask you to prom." I think it takes her a minute to adjust to hearing her name in my mouth. "I may give you a lot of crap, but you're actually a very impressive young woman." _Okay who the hell took over my mouth?_

"Umm, thanks Bell," she says sounding a little confused. Hearing my nickname come out of her mouth was the best sound I've ever heard in my life. _Bellamy! Get your crap together! NOW!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"No problem, Princess," I say giving her my classic smirk into the mirror. I look over at Octavia and she had her jaw hanging down at me. I mouth _What?_

She snaps her mouth shut and says, "Nothing." She smiles deviously. I pull in to our drive way and swear I'll find out what her and our mother are up to. I get out and before Clarke can get her stuff together, I open her door and lean against it.

"Uh, thanks Bellamy," she says looking at me in that same confused way.

"Of course, Princess," I say with a fancy bow and my smirk.

"Move out of the way, Blake," she smiles and smacks my head with her book. I chuckle with her as we walk up to the door.

I love doing this. Joking with her and watching her smile form on her face, hearing her make fun of me, but most importantly I love hearing her laugh. I love knowing that I made her do all those things. _Gosh dang it, Bellamy. Get your crap together!_

"So," Clarke says as Octavia runs up the stairs. "How was your day, Blake?"

"Great," I say moving a little closer. "What about yours?

"Uh," she stammers as I back her into the corner. I place my hands on the two walls and wait for her answer. "Okay."

"Just okay?" I say moving in even closer.

"Just…..okay," she says. I move my head down and I feel her straighten up. I see her eyes close, so I do the same with mine.

And that's when we heard Octavia's door shut. I move away reluctantly and I see Clarke flush as Octavia reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Movie?" Octavia asks not noticing Clarke's or my own blush. Clarke nods her head and wipes her hands on her thighs. I nod and start taking off my leather jacket.

As Octavia walks into the living room, I catch Clarke staring at me while I rid myself of my jacket. I decide to mess with her again. "If you want me to keep going, I'm going to have to see some clothes leave your body too, Princess," I say with my classic smirk.

She blushes, but says, "In your dreams, Blake."

 _Every night_ , I think. _No, Bellamy. You will not fall for this girl._ I shake my head, trying to shake out those thoughts. "Can't handle your own imagination, Blake?" Clarke says smiling.

"I don't think you could," I say as we finally head into the living room. Octavia notices us then.

"What took y'all so long," she asks as she sits down on the couch with a fresh bowl of popcorn. She pops a piece into her mouth as she looks between the two of us.

Clarke shrugs her shoulders and plops onto the other side of O, who is sitting in the middle of the couch. I couldn't help but stare as Clarke puts a piece of popcorn into her mouth while staring back at me- challenging me. I give her a look that says, 'Bring it on, Princess.' Octavia gets up to go get blankets.

"So what're we going to watch," I ask as I walk over and take a piece of popcorn that fell onto Clarke's shirt. She freezes as my fingers brush her shirt. She quickly regains herself and asks, "W- what the hell was that?"

I smirk at her and say, "My way of saying, 'Challenge accepted.'" I grin from ear to ear as I see her blush.

 **Clarke POV**

We stared at each other for God knows how long and I was finally about say something, but Octavia came in. She must not have gone to the upstairs' closet.

"So have y'all decide what movie we're going to watch," she looks between the two of us, hopefully not noticing the tension between us.

Bellamy recovers almost instantly, replacing his grin with the Classic Blake smirk. "Why not have a Hunger Games marathon?"

"That good with you Clarke," Octavia asks looking at me, waiting for a reply.

I nod and say, "Yeah, that works." I hope I didn't sound as breathless as I felt

"Great," Bellamy claps his hands and takes his seat on the floor, after grabbing a blanket from Octavia.

* * *

We start the first movie when Aurora comes down from upstairs. "Hey Clarke," she says as she walks by the couch.

"Hi, Aurora," I say and smile up at her as she leans down to steal from popcorn from Octavia.

"So are you getting excited for prom," she asks.

"Well, I'm officially going," I say lightly elbowing Octavia. "So far I'm planning a solo flight."

"Oh really, hmm," I see her look at Bellamy. "Well, maybe that'll change between now and then."

I give her a reassuring smile as she says good bye to her kids and heads out to go work at the tailor's.

* * *

"Octavia is out cold," I say to Bellamy as he pops in Mockingjay Part 1. He turns to see his sister sprawled out on the couch with her legs over Clarke's.

He walks over and says, "I'm going to go put her in her room. I'll be right back."

She nods and watches the elder Blake take his little sister into his arms as if she was still that little girl with pigtails.

When Bellamy comes back down, it's time to start the last movie and it's time for Bellamy to upgrade from his spot at Clarke's feet to his spot next to Clarke.

 **A/N: Okay so there will be more Bellarke fluff and tension in the next chapter which will be posted between today and Wednesday. I'll go get started on it right now.**

 **I'd love to know what y'all thought, but just your read is important to me! Y'all have a nice day!**


	3. Friends only SLEEP together

**A/N: So I always forget these things. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of The 100 characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

 **Okay, now enjoy reading! ;)**

 **Bellamy POV**

I sat down, fairly close to Clarke. I felt her flinch, but she didn't move away or say anything to me. As we watched the movie, I put my arm around her, but I rested it on the couch. As the movie continued, I advanced to actually putting my arm on her shoulders. Clarke had slowly begun reacting to my different advances. By the time that Peeta kid showed up, she had rearranged herself so that her head was on my chest and her legs were on the couch.

When the movie ended, I almost got up to take it out and turn on the lights, but I heard quiet steady breathing coming from the blonde mess on my chest. I couldn't make this awkward by waking her up so I just leaned my head back into the couch and closed my eyes. I whispered, "Goodnight, Princess," before dosing off myself.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a key being put into the lock on the front door. I tried to settle down as to not wake up Clarke but she began to stir on her own. By the time my mother walked into the living room, Clarke and I had exchanged awkward glances and scooted a little away from each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you two up," my mother says as she sits down in the arm chair.

"I should get upstairs anyway, I don't think the couch will feel too good in the morning," Clarke says as she stands and brushes her pants.

"Alright, dear," my mother says and stands up to hug Clarke. "Goodnight."

We watch Clarke head for the stairs. My mother waits until she hears Clarke's feet hit the stairs, before turning on me and asking, "So you and Clarke?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Are just friends who fell asleep on a couch," I say nonchalantly.

She just nods before giving me a hug and murmuring goodnight. I watch as she heads to her bedroom. I go upstairs to get ready to go to bed myself. As I walked out of the bathroom, I felt a small body run into my chest. I reached for her to ensure she didn't fall.

"If you wanted to take advantage of me in the bathroom, you could've just asked, Princess," I say with a smirk even though she can't see it.

"I just wanted to _go_ to the bathroom," she says putting her hands on her hips. I'm glad my eyes have adjusted so I can see how her eyes look in the pale light coming from the hall window.

"Fine, Princess," I say with a bow and a step to the side of the hallway. She just lets out a light laugh and goes into the bathroom. I walk away chuckling lightly and finally plop onto my bed with that God damn grin thanks to none other than _Princess._

 **Clarke POV**

When I make it back to Octavia's room, I still have that smile on my face thanks to Bellamy Blake.

* * *

"Princess," Bellamy says. His voice heavy with sleep. He rubs his eyes and looks at me. By the look on his face, I guess he sees my tears. "Oh, Princess!" He jumps out of the bed and takes me in his arms. I just sob into his bare chest, clutching him as if I needed him to breathe and maybe I did. He lifts me up and carries me to his bed. I end up sitting in his lap as he wipes away my tears and says, "Shhh. You're okay, I'm here. Shhh You're okay."

I sniff and try to say, "It was my dad. I saw him-"

"Shhh, I understand," I try to smile before falling into his chest and try to match his breathing. I eventually fall asleep feeling safe in Bellamy's strong arms.

 **Aurora POV**

It's around 9 A. M. when I start walking up the stairs to wake up the kids. I know its Saturday and they should be allowed to sleep in, but Bellamy needs to get to work and Octavia gets upset if her food is cold.

I walk into Octavia's room and say, "Okay troublemakers, time to get up."

Octavia stirs and says, "Five more minutes."

I smile and say, "I made breakfast."

Octavia shoots up and says, "Come on, Clarkie. I want to beat Bellamy to the bacon." She stumbles out of bed as I laugh at her reaction. Then we both come to the realization that Clarke isn't in Octavia's room.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," I say. "She's always been one to get up early."

"Okay," she says and comes over to her doorway to give me a hug. We then make our way to Bellamy's room.

"Ready," I say smiling at my little girl.

"Yeah,' she says excitedly. We used to jump on Bellamy's bed to wake him up every day when Octavia was little, now it's just a Saturday tradition.

I open the door and say, "G- Wait." I put my arm out to stop the ready to pounce Octavia. Octavia's jaw drops to the floor, mine is right there with her. In front of us is a scene that we have only ever joked about. Clarke is curled into my son, sleeping peacefully. Bellamy has his arm wrapped protectively around Clarke. I feel my heart clench, not in a bad way.

I slowly close the door and say, "Let's let them sleep for a little while. They look so comfortable."

Octavia nods and as soon as we get downstairs she barely yells, "Bellarke is happening!" I laugh as she does her little happy dance.

"Okay," I say trying to settle her down. "Since your brother isn't up yet, you have first shot at the bacon I made." Octavia runs into the kitchen. I follow her after glancing back at the stairs. _Finally,_ I think with a smile on my face.

 **Bellamy POV**

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP," my alarm clock goes before I slap my hand down on the snooze button. I then try to snuggle back in to my bed, but I'm met with a beautiful blonde splayed across my chest.

I brush some hair out of her eyes and whisper, "Good morning, Princess."

She looks up at me and says, "Shut up, I'm dreaming about this sexy knight."

I look at her and smile before saying, "Oh really." All I get in response is a 'humph.' "So what is this knight's name?"

She looks at me and says, "Sir Bellamy 'The Ass.'" She laughs and I join her.

"Well this Bellamy needs to get his ass moving or he'll miss breakfast," I say to her.

"And he'll be late for work," she says pushing up on my chest and scooting away.

I reach out and pull her back to my chest and say, "True, but where do you think you're going?"

She giggles and says, "I'm going to go get my 'Aurora Breakfast Special.'"

"Not….. If I beat you down there," I say dropping her on the bed and running to the stairs.

"Hey," she calls running after me.

I decide to swoop her into my arms at the bottom of the stairs. She just giggles and play smacks me. I chuckle at her fake efforts before putting her down and walking into the kitchen. My mother and Octavia are sitting there grinning at us.

"So how did you two sleep," my mother says with that Blake smirk we are known for.

"I slept wonderful," I say getting my food.

"Yeah," Clarke says pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Huh," my mother says taking her and Octavia's plate to the sink.

"So Clarkie," Octavia says. "Want to go to that club, Ton DC?"

Clarke looks at me and says, "Sure. Is Lincoln going to dri-"

"I'll take you girls," I say with a devious grin.

"Umm okay," Octavia says a little surprised. "Lincoln will be there though, Clarke."

"All the more reason for Bellamy to go," says my mother with a pat on my shoulder. "I have a wedding to go save, so I'll see you all tonight, or tomorrow."

"Bye, Mom," Octavia and I say as Clarke says, "Bye, Aurora."

* * *

"Hey don't you have to be somewhere in…. five minutes," Octavia says looking at the oven's clock behind me.

"Oh crap," I say seeing that it is already 9:55. I have to be at The Guard at 10. The Guard is the auto- body shop I work at. Clarke laughs at my reaction to the time. I run up the stairs and get ready as fast as possible and when I come down stairs I look frantically for my car keys. I hear a jingle from behind me.

"Looking for these," Clarke says with a smile plastered to her face.

"Actually, yes," I say snatching them away from her. "Hey this is your fault, Princess."

"How is this my fault," she says with her hands on her hips.

"It's your fault for being so damn comfortable to sleep with," I say after shoving my feet into my boots and throwing on my jacket. I see her blushing and say, "I'll see ya tonight, Princess. Hopefully I'm not late."

 **Clarke POV**

 _What the hell just happened,_ I ask myself. I hear Octavia say good bye to Lincoln on the phone. I shake my head as I hear her ask, "So what're we going to do today?"

"Grab your purse," I say with a devious smile. "We're going shopping with my mother's credit card."

"May I ask what the special occasion is," she asks obviously confused, yet excited.

"To make your brother beg." She laughs and goes up stairs. I quickly call a cab and soon we are on our way to the mall.

 _Trust me, Blake,_ I think to myself. _You are not going to want to be late tonight._

 **A/N: Okay so I posted pretty late I know. Don't hate me. (Cowers behind laptop) Anyway, I'll try to post another chapter, but if I don't I'll at least tell you I'm writing it.**

 **So I'm going on this church thing for 2 days. If I have the energy I'll post extra on Saturday, but you'll at least have up to chapter 5 by the end of Saturday. Then I have church, friends, and I start moving next week so yeesh I might not be able to post. I will write, I promise, but I'm losing wifi for a while.**

 **I'd love to know what y'all thought, but I understand if you don't have the time! Love you either way!**


	4. We look good, Princess

**A/N: Okay, so I have no excuse for not updating, but I was in the moving process.**

 **I'm writing this in my bro's truck but I probably won't be able to post it until our wifi is set up. Which I guess would be whenever y'all actually read this. Well, I hope you like it! Talk to y'all later!**

 **Clarke POV**

Octavia had done a very good job spending my mother's money, but I'd deal with that later. Octavia bought herself a black dress that would definitely be approved by Lincoln. Bellamy most likely wouldn't, but he would approve of mine. I made sure to get the Octavia guarantee that I would make Bellamy speechless.

I looked at the time. At that exact moment, Octavia came running in, "We have only two hours to get ready," she nearly screeched. "Get in that shower, now!"

I laugh and oblige to as she's commanded. After we are both showered and hair dried, Octavia gets started on me. Octavia does a very dark eye shadow with tints of red. She gives me a bright red lipstick. She pulls my hair into a stylish messy up do, leaving a curl on either side of my face. I slip into my dress and put on Octavia's black ankle boots. Once Octavia gives me the final check, she begins working on herself.

She does a smoky eye look with a soft pink lip stick to soften her appearance, because of her dark features and dress. She boots on her black heel boots and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks amazing. Her dress had a heart shaped neck line, with lace that went up to her neck and goes to her shoulders. On her back, the lace goes pretty far down, but she looks great.

I look at my dress one more time, before hearing Bellamy yell, "Come on girls. We're going to be late to meet Lincoln." That makes Octavia start running towards the stairs. I grab my purse and start walking towards the stairs. "Come on, Princess! We can't wait all night," I hear Bellamy yell. _That it,_ I think to myself. _Make him wait._

"I'm coming," I yell as I smile into the mirror at the top of the stairs. I then begin my steady descend down the stairs.

 **Bellamy POV**

I start tapping my foot and yell, "Come on, Princess! We can't wait all night!" I look at Octavia and she has the Blake smirk on her face. _What the hell is she up to,_ I ask myself. Before I have the chance to ask out loud, I heard Clarke yell, "I'm coming!" _Finally._

I open my mouth to give her a snarky remark, but my mouth just hangs there. Clarke looks so beautiful. She has her beautiful hair pulled back with two curls framing her perfect face. She's wearing some make up, but thankfully Octavia didn't cover Clarke's natural beauty. But her dress, _Oh God, the dress._ Her dress has black lace that covers her arms and her upper chest, besides her cleavage, and the rest of her dress is the same beautiful red that complements her full lips. That dress clings to every one of Clarke's perfect curves and ends just above her mid-thigh. She had reached the bottom of the stairs when I realized my mouth was still open. I quickly closed it with an embarrassing loud pop of my lips. To add to my embarrassment, I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks as she checked me out.

She started with my face, smiling at my embarrassment. I watched her eyes travel down my chest and stare at my plain white shirt and leather jacket. Then her eyes went further south. They stayed a little long at the tightness of my jeans. That made her cheeks turn red and a wicked grin appear on my face. She quickly met my gaze and shifted from an embarrassing flush to a cocky grin.

"Well," Octavia says with a loud clap of her hands. "As fun as _this_ is, we could go have some real fun at Ton DC with some of our friends."

"R-right," I barely choke out. I clutch my keys and head for the door. I hold it open as Octavia walks out confidently. Then Clarke walks by, I try not to stare at her ass, but I can't control myself. She turns around and gawks at how my eyes are a little far south.

"Excuse me," she says and smacks me on the arm as I shut the door. "That is not very gentlemen like, Mr. Blake."

"Never said I was a gentlemen, Princess," I say with a smirk.

Clarke opens her mouth to retort but Octavia beats her to it. "Come on! Let's get a move on!"

Clarke looks up at me, points an accusing finger, and struts off to the car. I chuckle under my breath and follow her. I open the door before she can and wait until, she huffs and gets in. I smile and get into the driver's seat. As we start driving to Raven's house, I realize Clarke is staring intently at the review mirror, at me. I look at her with the same intensity as I pull into Raven's driveway. We continue staring at each other until Octavia returns with Raven. I try to keep my eyes off those beautiful blue jewels until I pull into curbside parking outside of Ton DC.

I open Clarke's door and try to take in the view as she slowly gets out of the car. "Wow, Princess," I say. "You clean up good." _She always look good._

"I could say the same for you, Bell," she says with an obvious once over.

"Well, let's get in there and show those people how hot we look," I say putting my hand on the small of her back.

She doesn't pull away from my guiding hand. She just looked up to me and asked, "Did Bellamy Blake just call me hot?"

"Yes I did, Princess," I say with a smile. "But if you recall, I also called myself hot. So do you want to go show _our_ hot shit off?"

"Hell yes," she said taking my hand in hers and speed walking into the club.

 **Clarke POV**

I don't know if it was the adrenaline or the way that Bellamy looked at me that gave me the courage to grab his hand and pull him to where our friends were. But I did it. I pull him laughing into our group. Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Raven, and Wick are all here. Monty's girlfriend, Amanda, was here too. I feel Bellamy's hand tense as he locks eyes with Lincoln. I notice that Bellamy takes a step forward, so I throw myself in front of him. My head colliding with his hard chest. He looks down at me with a face full of concern, confusion, and anger. I lean up and say, "You need to trust me and Octavia, even if you don't trust Lincoln yet." He nods and lets me pull him to the crowded dance floor.

Since this was a club, there was no such thing as personal space. I was immediately pressed against Bellamy just by people bumping into me and him. He then did something that took my breath away.

He pulled my back flat against his chest, locking our hands together in front of me, and begin moving my hips with his. I didn't know how to react, but when he stopped and looked at me with a face full of concern, I had to work to convince him that it was okay. He started saying, "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I just thought-"

I pull him against me again and lean my head on his shoulder and say in his ear, "It's okay. I was just wondering what took you so long."

I hear him laugh and we are back to dancing. I don't think I've smiled like this since my dad died, but I couldn't stop this crazy smile that was on my face. Bellamy and I didn't just grind on each other. He twirled me around and did an old fashion flip thing with my small frame. We danced until Octavia came by and tapped my shoulder.

I ask, breathlessly, "What's up, O?"

Octavia grabs my wrist, points at my watch, and says, "It's three o' clock in the morning, Clarke. We need to leave, our curfew was an hour ago.

"Shit," I say following Octavia out of Ton DC. I see that all of our friends have already left and I finally notice that the cub is almost empty. I feel Bellamy grab my hand before he whispers something to me.

"I'm really sorry, Princess," he sounds so sincere. "I couldn't have told you what my own name was while we were out there."

I smile and turn to see him smiling too. "Bellamy Blake, get in your car and take us home, please." I bat my eyes for affect. He nods, opens the door for me and finally takes his hand out of mine. Again, I find myself missing his big calloused hand.

 **A/N: So I hope y'all liked it! I don't know when my next post will be, today I got lucky and found free wifi!**

 **Love y'all thanks for reading! I would however, love you even more if you review, but if you don't I still love you!**


	5. I'll never let go

**A/N: So I hope that this makes y'all happy, but there may be a lot of mistakes by me trying to write and post this all in one night. I swear I'll get to writing tomorrow in the truck and hopefully publish two chapters on Monday.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS! I'M JUST BORROWING THEM!**

 **Okay enjoy and thanks for the reads and everything!**

 **Bellamy POV**

By the time I pulled into our drive way, Clarke was passed out. Octavia was yawning like crazy, but she was able to groggily get out of the car and walk up stairs to her room. I said, "Good night, O," as she got out of the car. She looked at me and threw me a peace sign. She looked worn out.

I get out of the car as quietly as possible and head for Clarke's door. I carefully, and quietly, pick her up and shut her door. When I open Octavia's door, she stirs and whispers with a voice heavy with sleep, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

I instantly whisper back, "Of course you can, Princess." I smile and take her back to my room. I lay her on the bed and take off her shoes. She shoots up and says, "Woah there, tiger. I didn't ask to stay in here for _that._ "

I chuckle and say, "I was going to wake you up and ask if you want to slip out of that," I say gesturing to her dress. "And wear one of my shirts. I'd never take advantage of you, Princess." I hope she hears the seriousness of my voice.

She looks at me with full understanding and says, "Oh, okay. Thanks….. for everything."

I smile, hand her a shirt, and say, "No problem, Princess." She gets up and goes to my bathroom to change, while I stay in my room and do the same. I'm wearing my flannel bottoms to make her more comfortable, last night must have been weird with just my briefs. Just as I throw my clothes into my basket, I hear Clarke come out of the bathroom. God, she looks even more beautiful than before.

She's wiped off the makeup that was on her face. Her blonde curls were flowing freely over her shoulders and down her back. And my shirt came to her mid- thigh. She looked _perfect._

"What," she asks looking herself over. "Do I really look that bad?"

"God, no," I say as fast as possible. "The thing is you look absolutely gorgeous like _this._ "

I see her cheeks turn red from the light of my bedside lamp. I gesture to the bed and say, "Well, I think it's time the Princess gets her beauty sleep." I pause and say, "Not that she needs it." I smile as her cheeks turn red again.

I pull the covers up for her and wait for her to get in on one side. I then slip into the other, making sure not to make her feel uncomfortable. She looks at me and sighs, "You know we're probably just going to end up like how we were this morning, so we might as well not act like one of us has the plague."

 **(A/N: If you watch Reign, read my other fanfic. Sorry, just saying 'plague' reminded me of it.)**

I smile and say, "Whatever my princess commands." I scoot over and wrap my arms around her.

She rests her head on my chest and asks, "Whatever 'your' princess commands, huh?" She smiles up at me.

I look at her with full seriousness again. "Clarke, I don't know what happened last night, but when you came in here crying and all it took was for you to be in my arms to calm the both of us down; I knew I never want to let go." She looks so beautiful as she takes in my words. "I know we bicker a lot," she laughs quietly. I continue with my own smile, "But I really do like you and I want to ask you on a date." She looks at me expectantly, like I didn't just pour out my heart to her. "What," I ask.

"I'm waiting for you to ask me out," she says with full confidence as she pushes herself onto her elbows on my chest. "Well….."

I sit up pulling her with me, I swing my legs out of the bed, and stand up with her sitting on the edge of the bed. I brush down my pants, kneel on one knee, take her hands in mine, and say, "Clarke Princess Griffin, will you go out on a date with me?"

She takes one of her hands back to press a finger on her chin, she's pulling a, 'I'm thinking,' on me. She speaks after ten seconds with a huge smile on her face and says, "Of course I will!"

I embrace her in a hug and then get back in bed with her. As I turn off my light I hear her say, "Goodnight, Bell." I turn and kiss her on the forehead before saying, "Goodnight, my Princess."

"No, no, please, no," I hear Clarke say as he stirs around in my bed. I instantly notice she's still asleep. She's having a nightmare.

"Clarke," I say shaking her lightly. "Princess, shh, I'm here." I continue to murmur those words as she wakes up and realizes it was a nightmare. She curls into me and sniffles. I wipe the tears away and ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's my dad," she says quietly. Her dad died after a car accident that they were both in. Clarke had made it out with a few bruises and a broken leg, but her dad died in the ICU while Clarke was in surgery. He was the head engineer at the Guard body shop. He taught me everything I know and saved my family's ass when my dad left my mom after Octavia was born."I just keep seeing the accident then the flat line on the heart-"

"Shh," I say as her tears come more freely now. "I know. Shh, you're okay. I'm here, Princess. I'm here." I continue murmuring to her until she is sound asleep in my arms. I say a silent little pray to Mr. Griffin, wherever he is, saying, "I'll take care of her for you, Jake, I swear."

Clarke didn't wake up from anymore nightmares that night, and I never let her go as a sign that I will fulfill that promise to her, Jake, and myself. _I'll never let go, Princess._

 **A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but I hope y'all liked it! And I hope y'all liked the fact that I posted twice in one night after dead silence for like more than a week. Anyway, I'll try and post on Monday, hopefully I'll have wifi.**

 **I'd love it if you would take the time to write a review, but if you don't I completely understand and I still love you for reading anyways! 3**


	6. Why must you do this to me?

**A/N: Thank you so much for 1,000 reads! I disappear for a week and the reads are small double digits, but I post two little chapters on one day and I'm back to seeing triple digits! Thank you all so much!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE 1OO CHARACTERS, IM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A LITTLE WHILE!**

 **Okay now that formalities are done, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Clarke POV**

I woke up to the sound of Bellamy's steady breathing and the sound of his heart beating. _Man,_ I thought. _A girl could get used to this._ I move my head so I can look at Bellamy's face.

His features are softer than they normally are. When he's awake his face stiffens to this, 'I'm stronger and better than you,' but now it's just him and his freckles. As I contemplated the thought of counting his freckles Bellamy said, "Princess, you have a serious staring problem." He chuckles as I blush. He opens his eyes and asks, "What're you doing up so early anyways?"

I look at my watch and see that it's seven in the morning, we usually don't' get up till eight at the earliest. "Bellamy, if we want Octavia to approve of our relationship, than you can't take away best- friend time," I say seriously.

"Oh, so we're in a relationship now, are we," Bellamy asks while he pulls me back up onto his chest.

"Well, if you as great of a date planner as you are a cuddlier, than I'd say you have a good chance," I smile as he tries to lean up and kiss me. I put my hand on his face and push him back down. "Nope, I don't kiss until after the first date, and sometimes not even then." I get out of his bed and laugh as he grunts into his covers.

"Princess," he groans. "Why must you do this to me?" I laugh and walk over to his door. He pushes the covers back to watch me leave.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," I say with a wink and leave.

I wake up to the creak of Octavia's door. Aurora stands there with a confused look as she sees me on my usual spot on the floor. I look up at her and whisper, "What is it, Aurora?"

"Nothing," she whispers back. "It' just earlier this morning you were in Bellamy's bed and now you're on Octavia's floor. Tell me, what did Bellamy do?"

I laugh lightly and say, "He didn't do anything. I just didn't want O to feel like I'm choosing her brother over her."

She smiles down at me before saying, loudly, "Alright, time to get up you two!" Octavia shoots up and then falls out of the bed. I get up laughing to help her up.

She rubs her head and says, "Geez, mom. What was that for?" Aurora just shrugs her shoulders with her classic smirk on her face. "Okay, let's go wake up Bell."

I watch as they walk to do their weekend tradition. I stand in the door way as they run into Bellamy's room and jump onto him and his bed. I laugh as he is easily overcome by the two Blake women. As he finally pushes them off of him with a laugh, he sees me and his eyes scan over me again. He smiles once he realizes I'm still wearing his shirt under my jacket. Octavia seems to realize that and more.

She picks up my dress from the side of Bellamy's bed and says, "Really, Clarke?" She laughs at the thought. Bellamy and I both turn bright red.

"God no," I say as quickly as I can. "We didn't do it, O!"

She laughs and says, "Oh really, because you're wearing his shirt." She and Aurora both laugh, but thankfully Aurora comes to my rescue.

"Leave your brother and Clarke alone," she says while walking over to me and giving me a hug. "We should just be happy your little ship is coming together."

"Wait, what," Octavia says excitedly. "Bell, did you ask her out?!"

"Yep," he says confidently. "And she said yes."

"You could try saying that without your arrogant smirk on his face," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, Princess," he says. "You'll have officially be mine before you start telling me what to do."

"Oh shut up," I say with a laugh.

"Well, I hate to be the one to ruin this little moment," Aurora says still by my side. "But your mother is expecting you to be home in an hour."

"True," I say exiting Aurora's arms to go pack my stuff that I need for school. I hear the Aurora and Octavia go downstairs to make breakfast, but Bellamy comes into Octavia's room with me.

"I wish you just stayed with us," he says as he helps me gather my dirty clothes up. "I hate the idea of you going home expecting your mom to be there and end up being all alone in that big house."

I walk over to him, wrap my arms across his chest, and rest my cheek on his back. Then I say, "I know, I hate it too. I'm really glad that this weekend happened though. Whatever happened on Friday night, changed us. We're being honest to each other about how we feel, I like it."

He turns around to wrap his arms around my waist and says, "I like it too." He leans down for a kiss, but I swiftly get out of his reach. I laugh as he groans for the third time this morning. "Princess… That's not fair."

"Never said I was fair," I laugh. He finally chuckles and starts helping me get my books together and offers to take me home. I happily agree and we head downstairs.

Bellamy and I quickly eat breakfast and I ask Octavia if she wants to come with us to my house, but she just says, "No, I don't want to disturb a, 'I already miss you,' scene." She and Aurora laugh while I blush and try not to look at Bellamy's smirk. I give Aurora and Octavia a hug and say, "See you tomorrow, O" They walk us outside, and giggle as Bellamy opens the passenger door for me.

We drive to my house in comfortable silence, but when we turn onto my street, I see that no one is at the house. "See," Bellamy says as he pulls into my driveway.

"I know," I say clicking my seat belt to release me. My mother lets me stay with the Blakes on the weekends because she doesn't want me to be alone all weekend, but she and I are both supposed to be at home at 10 in the morning on Sundays. It was currently 10:46 and she still wasn't home. Bellamy came to open my door, he then took my hand in one of his, and grabbed my school bag in the other hand. I smiled a sad smile up at him. His face was in a set line of pissed. As we reach my door, I say, "Bell-"

"No," he says. "Don't, 'Bell,' me. Your mother expects you to leave us every weekend and be here to, 'spend time with her,' at a certain time when she's never here." He takes my key out of my bag and opens the door for me. He follows me in as I plop onto the couch. He drops my bag by the stairs and comes to sit next to me. He puts his arm around my shoulders and says, "I'm sorry, Clarke. It's just that this is my first time I feel I can be fully honest and it has to be a day where your mom is late." He pauses before saying, "Well, she's always late- to be honest."

"I understand," I say as I lean into his embrace. "I'd be totally fine with my mother's work schedule if she wasn't trying to push her job onto me. Did you know that half the time when she's actually on time, she takes me to the hospital and work with the nurses?"

"I thought you wanted to be an artist," he says with a slightly confused look.

"She says it's just a hobby that I'll grow out of," I say looking down at my hands.

Bellamy grabs my hands in one of his and says, "Clarke, one of the reasons I like you is because you speak your mind to me and everyone at school. I know you can do this, Clarke. And I'll be right there with you if you want me to be."

I look up at him and say, "There's no way I'll be able to survive without you there."

He smirks and says, "Just tell me when and I'll be ready to guide my princess to her freedom."

I was about to say something about the, 'my princess,' thing, but I heard a key jiggle into the door. So instead, I look up at Bellamy and say, "How about right now!" I try to smile as I clutch the Hell out of Bellamy's hand as I hear my mother walk down the hallway.

I hear her yell, "Clarke, whose car is in the driveway?"

She enters the living room and does an obvious double take. Bellamy stands up, pulling me with him and says, "The '67 Chevy Impala?" **(A/N: Aye, Supernatural fans!)** I watch my mother nod, still looking very confused. "Well ma'am, that would be mine, and I'm Bellamy Blake."

"Dr. Griffin," my mother says taking the hand Bellamy offered. "Now, Mr. Blake, if I may; what are you doing in my home?"

Bellamy puts his arm back around my shoulders and says, "I'm here to ask for permission to take your daughter out on a date. So, Dr. Griffin, will you allow me to take your daughter out on a normal high school date?"

I look in between my mom and Bellamy. I'm surprised I haven't said anything, but I think I'm still trying to register everything that's happened since my mom walked through the door. I look back at my mother, awaiting her answer. She looks at me, then back at Bellamy with the coldest eyes I've ever seen, before saying, "No."

That makes me snap.

 **A/N: So I hope y'all liked it!**

 **Hey I have some great prompt ideas for some Bellarke one shots, should I make a story dedicated to weekly one shots? Tell me what y'all think, please!**

 **Thanks for reading and I would real love it if you reviewed, but I still love you if you don't! 3**


	7. Home

**A/N: To all the Supernatural fans, it has come to my attention that I accidently put 69, instead of 67, which is Baby's real model. I have since changed it to Baby's real name. I'm so sorry about that and I can assure you my SPN friend has bitched me out. Thank you to everyone who mentioned it! My mom and I had been talking about which model was better and my brother said 69 while I was writing, so sorry y'all.**

 **Anyways, we have a story to get to!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, I'M SIMPLY BORROWING THEM FOR MORE FEELS!**

 **Okay, now go have fun!**

 **Bellamy POV**

I tried to stay calm as I registered what Dr. Griffin had just said. I swallow and say, "Ma'am, I-"

"No, to you, Mom," Clarke nearly yells. Dr. Griffin looks stunned. I decide to step in. "You don't get-"

"Okay," I say picking up Clark from behind. "We're going to outside." I throw her over my shoulder and continue. "We just need a minute to cool down, right Princess?" I say with a slap to her ass. Dr. Griffin looks even more shocked by my actions as I open the door and lead Clarke outside.

 **A/N: Ha ha ha, that's not what happened, I just wanted to write that, lol. Okay now that I've had my fun, let's get back to the real story.**

 **Clarke POV**

 _How dare you,_ I mentally scream at my mother. _You don't even know him, because you never came to pick me up, ever!_ I don't know what gave me the strength to say these thoughts out loud, maybe it was the fact that Bellamy's arm had stiffened when he heard my mother say that, but he wasn't leaving. I mentally noted to thank him for not leaving like the gentlemen he's been showing me.

"What makes you think he needs your permission," I nearly scream. "You don't even know him, you would if you came by the Blake's house every now and then, but you don't! I have more memories of being with him and his sister then you, since dad died!"

My mother looks shocked and I am too. I've never told my mother how I feel about her taking the extra shifts or the ones nobody wants. We don't need the extra money, but she keeps taking the extra hours and when she doesn't, she usually needs rest. Being the best surgeon in the country actually gives her a better choice in what she wants for hours. I could handle if she ran out every once and a while for emergencies, but she is willfully avoiding coming home, so I can't handle it anymore.

"Clarke, honey, I just don't want you two to go out, and it's fine to be friends. At least until I know him-"my mother says calmly after swallowing a few times after my rant.

"Dad knew him," I say quickly. "Hell, Dad liked him! You would know that if you'd ever taken an interest in Dad's job! Bellamy is taking me on a date, whether you like it or not, and he's also taking me _home_! Goodbye, Mom." I take Bellamy's hand off my shoulder and entwine our fingers. As I pull him to the door he grabs my backpack from the foot of the stairs, another thing to say thank you for.

"Hey, thanks for what you said in there," Bellamy says as he pulls out of my driveway. "About your dad and me, thanks." He smiles at me and I return it. He leans his hand over to hold mine. I take my other hand and start tracing the features on his. "I hope you didn't just say that stuff for my benefit, because, I don't want to be the cause of conflict between you and your mom, Princess."

"No," I say quickly to free his face from that look of guilt. "I just, for the first time, I actually had the courage to tell my mom how I feel. Even after talking to Aurora and Octavia for so long about her, today with you by my side I was able to do it. All Octavia helped me do was spend my mother's money, which I did get a big kick out of." I laugh and I'm glad to hear his chuckle. "You made me strong, Bellamy."

He takes our hands to his face and kisses mine. "No, Princess, you were already strong."

I smile and return my gaze back out the window. It's a comfortable silence in the car as Bellamy drives the rest of the way to his house. When we pull into the driveway, he opens my door and grabs my bags, and holds my hand as we walk to his front door. I open it and Aurora comes to greet her son.

She looks surprised when she sees me and says, "I thought Bell was taking you home." She didn't sound upset to see me just confused. "Did you forget something, Sweetie?" I shook my head as Bellamy rubbed my back.

"Why don't you go and hang out with O for a while, maybe that'll cheer you up," Bellamy says giving me an encouraging smile. I smile and nod my head. I reach for my stuff in his hand and he says, "No, I'll bring it up when I go." I smile gratefully and walk to give Aurora a hug before walking upstairs.

 **Bellamy POV**

"What happened," my mother looks at me with a face full of concern.

I put Clarke's bags by the stairs and say, "I asked Dr. Griffin if I could take Clarke out on a date." My mother nods for me to continue. "She said no. Clarke-"

"Why would Abby say no," my mother looks furious. "Jake loved you, loves you, so why did Abby say no?"

"She said she didn't know me," I say calmly. "I don't even think she knew I was your kid or that Jake knew me."

My mother just shakes her head and says, "Okay, I'll talk to Abby later, Clarke can stay here for as long as she needs or wants, and Bellamy?" I look up with my eyebrows raised in attention. "You need to get your little lover boy ass to work."

I look at the clock by the door and mutter, "Shit."

"Excuse me," my mother puts her, 'Mom face,' on.

"Sorry, Mom," I say giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you, bye." I say running out the door.

I don't worry- too much- about Clarke while I'm at work, because I know she's with people who love and care for her more than she will ever know.

 **Clarke POV**

I knock on Octavia's door. She says, "Come in." I walk in. She's laying on her bed on her laptop, she's facing the wall so she can't see me. I just keep walking and she eventually turns around. "Oh, hey Clarkie." She sees my face and quickly says, "Oh my God, Clarke. What happened?" I walk into her embrace and start crying. I tell her what happened and she just brushes my hair and says soothing words like, "It's going to be okay," "It'll work out," and, "My mom will totally understand, shh."

I don't know why I started crying, I hadn't been sad in the car. I guess getting to the Blake house made it finally sink in on what I had just said to my mom. But at the same time I think I was crying because what I said was true, and that hurt at the same time that it felt great. Aurora, Bellamy, and Octavia- amongst other friends- were my home; not my mother. I know my father would hate that, but it was true. Even when my dad had been alive, my mom and I didn't get along. My dad had always been our buffer when we started fighting, but now there was nothing.

Octavia and I had curled up together under her covers and started watching American Horror Story: Coven when Aurora came in to give us the sandwiches she'd made. "Ewe, I don't understand why you girls like that stuff," she said when she saw what we were watching. We laughed and she smiled before kissing my forehead and walked out.

As we continued to watch AHS, I thought of Bellamy. I was about to ask where he was, but Octavia was a step ahead of me. "He had work, Clarkie," she says with a small smile. I smile and she laughs, "I'm actually really happy I didn't let you sleep with me on Friday. It got y'all together."

I look up at her from her shoulder and ask, "What do mean?"

She looks at me and says, "Clarke, I know about the nightmares. That's why I've only ever shared my wonderful bed with you and not our other friends, I know it helps you. Even though you've been able to go to bed on the bed and wake from the nightmares then move to the floor. But the nightmares are why my mom, Bellamy, and I hate sending you home on Sundays. Anyway, about Friday. When I fell asleep and Bell carried me upstairs, I saw how excited he was to go back downstairs. So I decided that since y'all had been fairly good to each other lately, I would see if you'd run to him when the nightmares hit." I look at her quizzically. "I know it was kind of cruel to make you suffer like that, but it did work didn't it." She laughs lightly, sounding a little nervous from her confession, but it did help.

I nod, give her a squeeze around her shoulders and say, "Thank you. I didn't know you all cared about me that much."

"Of course we care, Clarkie," she says with a squeeze of her own. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," she gives a little squeal and we settle back into watching AHS.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up when I felt the familiar heat of his hands on me. He looks down at me and says, "Shh, Princess, I'm just taking you to my room for the night." I nod and snuggle back into his chest as he picks me up all the way. When he lays me down he asks, "Do you want anything for dinner, before you pass out?" He gives me that smirk, I must look exhausted.

"No, thank you," I say sleep lasing my voice.

He nods and says, "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower before coming to bed. I smell like oil, and I don't want you to smell just like me, even though you already got a little bit of it." He smirks and I smile up at him.

"I'll take one of your shirts, please," I say innocently. "And I'll take a shower tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan, Princess," he says with a smile as he hands me a clean shirt.

I change once I hear the water running. Once he's out of the shower, he comes up next to me under the covers. I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms protectively around my small frame.

"Goodnight, Clarke," he whispers as he strokes my hair.

"Goodnight, Bell," I mumble since sleep is pulling at me faster due to his soft brushing.

 **A/N: Okay, I hope y'all liked that! Sorry about the beginning, I was bored and I wanted to have a little fun, but keep the real story serious. I'm really SORRY if I made Clarke sound like a brat, that seen was hard since my mom and I are more like neighbors than anything else, we kind of just pass each other throughout the day.**

 **Please review- good or bad- but if you don't have the chance I completely understand! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Why the Hell not?

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for all the support! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, but I loved reading all y'all's reviews from all the chapters! Y'all are amazing!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT** **OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR YOUR PLEASURE AS WELL AS MINE!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, too!**

 **Bellamy POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off at 6:45. I take an arm off Clarke and shut off the stupid clock. Clarke stirs, but doesn't open her eyes. She just curls into my chest even more. She even grabs the arm I took off her and wraps around her again. I just laugh and she mumbles, "My pillow is not allowed to move without my permission."

I chuckle again before saying, "Well, Princess, you and your pillow need to be thinking about getting up and going to school."

"No," she says with a pout.

"I know, but if you're a good little Princess, you may just get your date tonight," she perks up like I just said its Christmas morning.

"Come on, Bell," she says getting out of my bed and standing on the side. "Daylight's a burning. Come on!"

I laugh and she does too. I reach for her and pull her back to me. "I didn't say you had to leave my arms, just go to school."

"I have to go take a shower, Bell," she says fake trying to break free from my arms.

"Okay," I say with a smirk. "Let's go, Princess."

"Bellamy," Clarke says with wide eyes. She pushes away from my grasp, jokingly shaking her head. "You. Tisk, tisk, tisk."

"Okay," I huff out. "You can go alone." We laugh as she goes to get clothes from my sister's room. I walk downstairs to make the girls some breakfast, silently hoping I beat my mom so she doesn't do it. As I walk around the corner to the kitchen, I see that she beat me.

"Good morning, Mom," I say with a kiss to her cheek as I begin setting the table.

"Morning," she says while scrambling the eggs in the pan. "Hey can you run back upstairs with Clarke's bag of clothes?"

"Her clothes are dirty. We didn't grab any clean ones yesterday," I say confused.

"Actually," my mother starts while putting the eggs on a plate and handing it to me. "Abby came by once you took Clarke and went to bed. She came to say thank you for taking care of Clarke, brought a bag of clean clothes, and said to tell Clarke that whenever she feels ready, she can come home and they'll talk."

"That's a load of bullshit, Mom," I say putting the plate down a little harshly. "You called Abby asking for the clothes didn't you?"

"No," she says determinedly, and honestly. "Abby did that on her own, no matter how uncharacteristic it was, she did it and I think her daughter deserves to know that."

"Okay, I'll tell her," I say taking the duffel bag at the foot of the table, upstairs to Clarke. I hear water running in my shower so I knock on the door, loud enough for her to hear me. "Princess!"

"Yes," she yells back.

"Just wanted to let you know, your mom dropped off a bag of clean clothes," I yell through the door.

"She did," Clarke asks. _Yeah, I was confused too._

"Yep," I yell. "I'll just leave the bag on the bed!"

"Okay, thank you," she yells.

When Clarke and Octavia come downstairs fully dressed and ready to go, my mom tells them about Abby's visit last night. Octavia and Clarke are as shocked as I was, but we all know my mom is telling the truth so we don't question it, just accept it. Once we all finish eating, my mom kisses and hugs us all goodbye as she heads out the door. The girls and I quickly go brush our teeth and head for my car. Lincoln is waiting outside in his truck once I close the door.

Octavia starts running to him and I open my mouth to yell for her to come back, but Clarke grabs my hand and shakes her head. So I just look at Lincoln and Octavia's reunion and give Lincoln a strict nod and they leave. I take Clarke's hand in my own and walk her to the car. I open the door and say, "Your Majesty."

"Shut up, Blake," she says as she gets in. I chuckle as I back out of the driveway. We sing along to my Three Days Grace CD on the way to school. I turn down the stereo, as we pull into the school's parking lot. I'm happy to see Octavia waiting in my usual parking spot. Clarke squeezes the hand she's holding and says, "See? I was right to trust Lincoln."

"Aren't you always right," I ask parking my car perfectly between the lines.

She smiles and says, "Of course." She does a hair flip and we both laugh.

"Come on, lovebirds," Octavia laughs opening Clarke's door and looping their arms together. I grab Clarke's and my backpacks and try to hear what the girls are saying. I only catch the part Octavia throws at both of us. "….. So are y'all going to go public today?" Octavia looks at me and Clarke.

Clarke shrugs and looks at me questioningly. So I decide, "Why the hell not?" I grab Clarke- making Octavia loose her grip on Clarke's arm- I turn her so she completely faces me, and I crash my lips onto hers. I try to be soft, but she responds instantly and pushes harder. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. I open my mouth and she follows in hot pursuit. She surprises me at pushing her tongue into my mouth first. I can vaguely hear the cheers coming from our friends and the groans of disappointment from the cheerleaders, but I instantly forget that they're all there. Clarke grins when I moan from the feeling of her messing with the hair at the nape of my neck. And as soon as it started it ended.

"Ahem," someone coughs next to us. The principal, Mr. Jaha, himself stands next to us. Clarke and I pull away so that our only contact is her leaning on me with my arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Mr. Blake, Miss Griffin, if you would please follow me to my office without any more over extensive amount of PDA, that would be lovely." He turns to walk towards his office. I follow still holding Clarke and our bags with a huge fool's grin on my face. _Totally worth it._

 **Clarke POV**

 _Holy shit! I just kissed Bellamy freaking Blake!_ I was having a little happy dance in my head even as I was guided, by the kisser himself, to my ultimate doom in Jaha's office. I knew that my face was as red as a firetruck, but I really didn't care. I just had the best most electrifying kiss ever, and I wanted it to happen again.

We walk through the halls and I swear Bellamy's proud of his actions. His boys shoot hollers from behind us. I blush and lean my head into Bellamy's shoulder. He laughs quietly and squeezes my shoulders. "I'm sorry if this gets you in trouble," he whispers in my ear.

I look up to him and say, "I'm sorry we got caught, because now I'll have to wait even longer to kiss you again." I smile deviously and he makes a low growling sound in his throat. He was probably about to kiss me again, but we had followed Jaha to his office door.

"Sit down," Jaha says as he holds the door open for us. "And if you could please remove your arm from Miss Griffin, Mr. Blake."

"Nah, sir," Bellamy says with a smirk. "My arm is quite content where it is."

I try not to laugh, but I look at Jaha's serious face and shrug myself out of Bellamy's arm. _God, I already miss it._

Jaha sits behind his desk and glares at Bellamy first. "Mr. Blake, what you did out there was against our school's code of PDA." _What the hell? He's knowingly accusing Bellamy! Only Bellamy!_

Bellamy just stares at Jaha, so I decide to speak up. "Excuse me, sir, but-"

"Please, Clarke, call me Jaha," he smiles at me.

"Okay," I say weirdly. "I'm just confused how exactly did that go against the school's code for PDA? The code allows for holding hands," I demonstrate as I speak. "Arms looped together or around the shoulders," I pull Bellamy's arm back over my shoulder. "Small kisses," I peck Bellamy on the cheek and see he's grinning far too much, but God, he looks good. "And making out during free time given to the students. And since the school day hasn't even officially started yet, I can do this," Bellamy beats me to it. He pounds our lips together, holding tightly to my blonde curls. We open our mouths to each other and God, I never want it to end.

I barely get my hands up to his neck when Jaha blows his whistle. "Enough," he yells. Bellamy and I hold hands as we listen to Jaha speak. "You," he points at Bellamy. "Made a show in the parking lot." He looks at me and says, "And you have made a show in MY office! Detention after school! Both of you! And I will be sure to tell Abby about this little stunt."

That makes me swallow, but I recover quickly. "That's cool, you should also tell her that I don't need, or want, her to start acting like a mother now. That's what the first 16 years of my life needed, but now, I'm good."

Jaha looks shocked by my words. I just get up and I pull Bellamy with me. The halls are near empty so I know the bell is about to ring. As if on cue, it does. Bellamy says, "I'll see you at lunch, Princess." He gives me a kiss on the forehead, but I grab his jacket and press my lips hard on his, only for an instant.

I pull back and say, "Don't be late, Blake." I then take my backpack from him and strut off to my class. I look over my shoulder and see that he's noticing the extra sway of my hips. I laugh quietly and keep walking to my first period class.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I shall explain Clarke's acts in the next chapter if any of you all were whiplashed with her change in attitude towards kissing Bellamy.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, especially to Wright, atheandra, and batchgirl67! They have reviewed frequently and they make the writing a lot of fun!**

 **Also, thank you to Martha, Emma, copperlight, BellamyEverAfter, Athenaa, red08, , Eren23, and unknown guests for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

 **Please review this story and click the follow or the favorite button at the top of this page! I know you and I both want to know what happens next! See ya!**


	9. Bellarke is Happening

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reads and the reviews! I won't give y'all a shpeel about my life so, let's get started on that story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A FEW FEEL FILLED PARAGRAPHS.**

 **Okay, off you go!**

 **Bellamy POV**

 _What the hell just happened?_ I ask myself as I walk into my first period. But before I can personally think about it any longer, I get hollers and tackled to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground, I see it was my best friend, Miller.

"Took you long enough, man," he says with a laugh as he pulls me up. We give each other a cap on the shoulder. I notice a few of the girls have a look of disappointment as I walk by, but I wouldn't dream of giving them a second glance now that I've got Clarke. "So when did you and Clarke happen?"

We take our seats and I answer, "Saturday."

"Dude," he says. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well," I start. "I did invite you to come to Ton DC."

"You didn't tell me you were taking Clarke as a date," he near yells.

"Because I wasn't, we just, God, I don't even know," I say. I feel myself blushing. _Damn it, Clarke._

"Dude," he says with another cap on the shoulder. "This girl makes you like a real human being, with feelings and all that shit."

"Yeah," I breathe out. "I guess so."

Our teacher walks in and silences the girl's gossip about Bellarke, which I quickly gathered was my name as well as Clarke's put together. I wonder what Clarke's first period is saying about this whole Bellarke thing.

 **Clarke POV**

I bite my lip as I walk into Mr. Bostick's class, worried about another tardy. "Miss Griffin," Mr. Bostick starts. "Nice for you to show up to my class."

I quickly say, "I'm really sorry, sir. I was just-"

"Too busy sucking face with Bellamy," someone calls out. I instantly recognize the voice's owner to be none other than, Jasper. My face turns red as I hear him and our in the class chuckle, but Mr. Bostick isn't seeing the humor.

"That kind of talk will not be tolerated in my class, Mr. Jordan," Mr. Bostick glares at Jasper. Jasper squeaks out an apology as I take my seat next to a bouncing Octavia.

"So," she whispers as Mr. Bostick turns off the lights and turns on the video of how our history projects will be like.

"So," I question back.

"What happened in Jaha's office," she asks nervously.

"Bell, and I got detention, and…" I say biting my lip.

"And," she near screeches.

"Miss Blake," Mr. Bostick yells.

"Sorry, sir," she pipes. She turns to look at me. "Spill it, Griffin."

"Okay," I start. "So we were in his office and….. Jaha tried to get your brother in trouble for PDA, so I decided to act between the lines of the hand book."

"Meaning….." she says trying to push me forward.

"Meaning I made out with your brother in the principal's office," I say blushing, hopefully she couldn't see that.

"Oh my God, Clarkie," she literally squeals. After we get hushed, again, we actually look at the video playing in front of us. She keeps bouncing and starts faking paying attention. I try to look at the video calmly but I feel the warmth run up to my cheeks as I remember the feeling of Bellamy's lips on mine. I don't even realize how much time has passed until the bell rings.

Homeroom through fourth period are a blur of hearing classmates and my friends talking about Bellamy and me. No one talked to me about it, they were too busy talking about the scene in general. I tried to listen in, but I was almost counting the minutes till I saw Bellamy again.

When the bell rang at the end of fourth period, I got up and ran to my locker so I would have a few extra minutes to hang out with Bellamy. I quickly switched out my books, but when I shut my locker I was faced with Roma and her two minions. I groan and ask, "What do you want, Roma?"

She pushes me against the lockers and says, "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, Clarke."

"What the hell are you talking about," I ask giving her a push of my own so I can take a step away from my locker.

"Bellamy is mine," she growls.

I scoff and say, "Yeah, I bet he is, in your dreams, bitch."

I hear footsteps coming from down the hall, but I just stare at Roma as she says, "That's it, bitch." She lunges for me and I match her stance. But before my fist can make contact with Roma's face, I feel two familiar strong arms, wrap around my waist from behind.

Bellamy pulls me against his chest and says, "Woah there, tiger. Come on, Princess. Our friends are waiting." I relax in his arms and he puts me down, settling his arm around my shoulders.

Behind me I hear Roma holler, "Hey, Babe! Let me know when you're done with your slut and call me!"

Bellamy tenses and as I turn around he shakes his head and yells, "You're the only slut here, Roma! So just so you know, I'm done with you!" I hear Roma huff and her and her minion's heels click on the tile. I laugh as he takes me to the courtyard. I open my mouth to tell him I didn't get my lunch yet but he says, "I already got it." I smile and wrap my arm around him.

We pass his group of friends and he just gives them a nod of greeting and keeps walking. I look up at him and see his determined face as he keeps walking to _our_ group of friends. Bellamy and I sat down at the two empty seats that had plates in front of each seat. We had sat down as Jasper was talking about first period. "And then I said, 'Too busy sucking face with Bellamy!'" Raven and Monty laugh since they didn't have that class with us. Bellamy has a low chuckle as I turn bright red and hide my face into Bellamy's shoulder.

"Oh and you should have seen how red Clarke was as she told me about seducing my brother in Jaha's office," her and the others laugh. Bellamy looks down at me as I try to ignore the conversation and eat.

"So," he says twirling one of my blonde curls in his hand. "The princess blushes at the mention of the rebel leader."

"Oh shut up, Blake," I say with a laugh. "As I recall, I made the rebel leader of Arke High, blush as I kissed him in a certain office at this school." He blushes and nozzles my neck. "See," I hum lightly.

"Okay, okay," Octavia says. "We're all happy Bellarke is happening, but I'm still half of Bellarke's sister and other half best friend, so I am half disgusted when you make out." We all laugh, but Bellamy and I understand so we don't kiss for the rest of lunch. But that didn't stop Bellamy from having his own secret fun. We had both finished our lunch and were enjoying our free time before sixth period when he began rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. I moaned quietly.

"You like that, Princess," he whispers huskily in my ear. I nod and he laughs just as our group laughs at what Raven said. "Why don't we go do something before sixth period," he asks back at my ear again. I nod again. "Hey you guys," he says to the group. "My princess, forgot one of her books she needs so we're going to go grab it." None of them looked convinced but they said their goodbyes anyway.

"So what're we-"I begin asking but I'm yanked into a janitor's closet.

"This," he says kissing me hard yet gently. I push my hands through his hair and kiss him back fiercely. He reaches behind me and picks me up. I instantly wrap my legs around him as he pushes me against the wall. I sigh happily as he starts sucking on my neck. But then I realize what I'm doing.

"Bellamy," I say breathlessly. He just keeps going. "Bellamy," he doesn't stop. "Bellamy, stop," I say more forcefully and push on his chest a little. He does and looks at me confused and a little concerned. "Put me down," I say and complies.

I start walking to the door, but he wraps his hand around my wrist and gently pulls me back to look at him. "What's wrong, Clarke," he asks with a face full of concern.

"What happened to us this morning," I ask running my hand through my hair. "What happened to us not getting physical?"

"I don't know, but is this really that bad," he asks stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I just don't want to move too fast," I say sadly.

He pulls me into his chest and says the same things as when I have a nightmare. "Come on, let's get you to class, Princess."

"Thanks, Bell," I say quietly.

He kisses the top of my head and says, "No problem, Princess."

We've walked a little ways to my sixth period when the bell rang. He gave me a hug and said, "See you later, Clarke." I smile and watch him until he is lost in the group of football players. I keep that smile on as I walk into my class.

 **A/N: I'm so tired but I wrote this for y'all! Now I'm gonna go take a nap lol**

 **Hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading and I love, love, love reviews!**


	10. Mocho, huh?

**A/N: Sorry for going MIA on you guys. I just started going to volleyball practice so I've been too tired to write, but luckily I have a three day weekend, so let's have some fun with feels!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT** **OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT AS WELL AS MY READERS'.**

 **Alright, have fun out there!**

 **Bellamy POV**

I was half listening to my eighth period teacher when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Octavia.

It said, **Can I ride home w/ Lincoln, plz Bell?**

I sighed before typing, **Fine, but you better be coming straight home.**

I get a quick response, **Thx, Bell ;)**

I put away my phone and wait for the class to be over so I can go and hang out with Clarke. Even if it is detention, I can still be around her and that's worth it all on its own. With that thought in mind the bell rang. I instantly stood up and left trying to get to the room my princess and I would spend the next hour in.

I get there before the teacher or any of the other students. I silently hope Clarke will be early too so we can talk before an hour of silence. She doesn't. I stand there fiddling with my jacket as other students make a line behind me on the wall. I hear some whispers about my stunt out in the parking lot this morning and I smirk to myself. The teacher who is watching detention today comes and unlocks the door. The hallways are almost completely empty and there is still no sign of Clarke as I shuffle into the classroom. I sit down in the back and keep my eyes fixed on the door. In my peripheral vision I see someone trying to sit in the seat next to me. I slam my books down and say, "Seat's taken."

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend," I hear Roma say almost sweetly.

"Since you're not my girlfriend, it is the right way to treat you," I say just as sweetly without looking up at her. "Now, go sit somewhere else and leave Clarke alone."

She mumbles a, "Whatever," but leaves nonetheless. I watch as she sits down in the front.

The teacher gets up to shut the door. I begin to feel nervous. _Where's Clarke?_ The question runs through my brain as the teacher calls for silence and starts the time on the board. I look between the door and the timer as I continue to wonder where Clarke is. Almost five minutes into the hour, there is a jiggle on the locked door. I see Clarke's blonde curls and release a breath I didn't know I was holding. She knocks on the door and our- now very annoyed- teacher gets up to answer it.

He starts to chastise her for being late but she quickly hands him a pink slip and moves the hair that's covering the left side of her face. Our teacher quickly apologizes and she nods moving the hair back over the side of her face. Clarke looks up from the teacher and sees me. I give her one of my best smirks and point at my empty wrist and shake my head. She sends me a sad looking smile as she nods to what the teacher is saying and begins her way to me. I hear Roma snicker to one of her friends as Clarke passes. I clutch my hands into tight fists and think, _if she wasn't a girl, I would smash that stupid head in._

"Hey," I whisper as Clarke sits down in the seat I saved.

"Hey," she whispers without looking at me. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her sketch book and begins to sketch a landscape of a forest. For the entire hour I wonder why she was late and why she's wearing her hair differently but I don't push and I just watch her draw.

I watched as she finished up her second drawing, it was of Octavia, as our teacher stood up and said, "Okay you guys are free to go."

Everyone let out huge sighs of relief and quickly got up to leave. I stood up and waited for Clarke to put away her sketch book before taking her bag and giving her another smirk. She smiled up at me, still having half her face covered by her hair. I took her hand as we walked towards the door. As we passed the desk the teacher said, "You might want to put ice on that as soon as you get home, Miss Griffin."

Clarke nodded and tried to keep moving us forward, but I was frozen in place. I tried to gain my composure as I followed Clarke's lead to the parking lot. By the time we were in sight of the doors I was the one leading Clarke. I wanted to know what the hell had happened now! I stormed through the parking lot to my car. "Bell," Clarke said from behind me. "Slow down, please."

We were half way to my car and I turned around, practically catching her as she stumbled into me. "Move your hair, Clarke," I said looking into the one eye that was visible. She made no movement to do so. "Clarke," I pleaded.

"Fine," she huffed. She reached up to her nose and pulled her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh my god, Clarke," I said as I took in her very fresh black eye. "How much does it hurt, Princess?"

She smiled up at me and said, "Not that much when you're looking at me like that."

I smiled at that before saying, very seriously, "Come on let's get home and get some ice on that."

She smiled as I opened the door for her and quickly got into the driver's seat to get her home. "Thank you." She turns her head from the window to look at me and takes her hand and puts it into mine.

I quickly look at her and ask, "For what? I haven't gotten you that ice yet."

She squeezes my hand and says, "You didn't do what you normally do."

"What do you mean," I ask sparing her another glance but she's looking down at our hands.

"Anytime Octavia, or even myself," she starts. "Got hurt, you'd always put on your mocho face and say, 'Who the Hell did this to you? I'm gonna beat the living shit out of them.' But you didn't say that when you saw my face, you asked how it feels and I like hearing that question first."

I smiled and said, "Mocho face, huh, I never thought of it as that."

She laughs, "You do." I laugh at her as she lowers her voice and mockingly says, "I'm Bellamy Blake. I'm stronger and better looking than you so back off from my sister and Clarke."

We laugh at her impersonation before I say, "So I'm better looking than anyone you or Octavia have dated?"

She turns red just as the light in front of me turns green and says, "I guess I did say that." I nod with a smirk on my face. "Well that's because it's true, Blake."

I feel her eyes on me, so I spare another glance, which might've been the biggest mistake ever. She winks with her good eye and God damn it, she looks amazing even with a black eye. I gulp loudly and she lets out a light laugh.

Thank the Heavens that I'm able to safely pull into the driveway of my house. I quickly grab Clarke and my bags before rushing to open her door. She smiles and takes my hand as we go to the front door. She grabs my key from pocket and unlocks the door. I try to ignore the feeling I got when her hands brushed my leg as I walked into the house. I set our bags down by the stairs and shrugged off my jacket.

Clarke came up to me after taking off her jacket. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my chest before saying, "I'm going to go say hi to Octavia and see when she wants to start working on our homework."

I lean down and kiss her good cheek before saying, "I'll go get your icepack and Netflix ready so I can nurse you back to health." She laughed. "Oh and you're going to tell me what and who the hell happened," I say with a smile.

She sighs and says, "I figured that would be coming eventually, but okay." She kisses my cheek and heads upstairs.

I get Law and Order up on the TV and grab Clarke's icepack and wait on the couch for her to come back. She hops onto the couch and says, "Yay! Law and Order and Bellamy! What more could a girl ask for?" I laugh as she settles down into the couch.

Once she is comfortably laying with her head on my lap, I give her the icepack. "Better," I ask and I get a sigh of relief in response. "Okay so before we start L&O, what happened?"

 **A/N: Okay so if I'm on my game, you guys will have the next chapter by Thursday. And I plan to work on and off all day Friday so you should get at least two chapters this weekend!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know that not that much stuff happened but I hope the suspense of it all and that little bit of fluff was okay for now! I love reviews but I understand if you have better things to do *cries in corner***

 **Oh and by the way I'm hoping to start publishing my Bellarke One Shots tomorrow!**


	11. A Part of the Blakes

**A/N: So sorry for falling off the face of the earth. I had to unpack and then I had a church camp thing and yeah. So I won't hold you any longer from this chapter so off you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM!**

 **Okay have fun!**

 **Clarke POV**

"Roma," I said quietly. Bellamy looked down at me with no emotion, blinked, and turned to face the TV before turning on Law and Order. He remained silent for all of the opening. It was starting to bug me. "Bellamy," I asked. Silence. "Bell?"

"What, Clarke," he asks looking straight at me. "What do you want me to say? Roma's a girl. I can't beat her to the ground no matter what she did and it's bugging the shit out of me." He looked defeated.

I took his hand in mine and said, "I know and that's why I want you to teach me how to throw a proper punch so I can beat her into the ground for the both of us." I say it with complete seriousness to my voice but he still grins at my words.

"Okay," he says pulling me up off the couch. He shuts off the TV and asks me to help him move the furniture out of the way. I lay my ice pack on the coffee table and wait for him to tell me what exactly we were doing. "Well, I don't think anyone has ever won a fight by standing there with their arms folded over their chest and jutting out their hip," Bellamy says with a sweet laugh.

I stand up straighter and ignore the chuckle that follows my movements before saying, "Okay…. So what exactly are we doing in the middle of the living room when we could be watching Netflix?" I pout to see his reaction.

He walks over and cups my face in his hands and uses his thumbs to push the corners of my mouth up. "There," he says triumphantly. "Well you said you need to know how to throw a proper punch for when you beat the hell out of Roma."

I just laughed and followed his instructions on how to stand with my feet shoulder with apart. He showed me how to block my face when hitting. He showed me how to hold my fist and I tried not to react to the electricity that flitted through me as he clutched my hand in his. He smirked at me before telling me to try it on him. "No, Bell," I said lowering my fist. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, Princess," he says with a grin. "You'll probably end up hurting your poor little fist an you'll need a second ice-"

I punched him square in the chest and smiled proudly when he stumbled a few steps backwards. "How was that," I ask innocently.

He jokingly glares at me and says, "Not bad, Princess. But I think you're going to have to kiss me to make me feel better." He gives me a pout. I walk up to him and put my hand on his chest. He closes his eyes and leans down.

"You have to catch me first," I say with a devilish smile before running towards the stairs.

"You're dead, Griffin," I hear him yell behind me as I run up the stairs.

I ran as fast as I could to Octavia's room. The door opened just as I ran inside. Octavia and I fall to the floor as I run into her. "Woah there, Clarkie," she says as we stand up. I quickly shut the door and lock it. "What's going on?"

I open my mouth to answer but there's a loud banging on the door followed by Bellamy yelling, "Clarke Princess Griffin! If you don't open this door, I'll-"

I cut him off, "You'll what?" Silence. I unlock the door and walk to where Octavia is standing with her arms folded and hip out. I copy her stance as Bellamy opens the door with a shameful look.

"Why, Bellamy," Octavia says with a shake of her head. "I never thought I'd live to see the day a girl would be running away from you." She walks towards him and her door when we hear the doorbell go off. "I'm going to go downstairs to watch movies with Lincoln." She looks at both of us before saying, "Just don't do it on my bed, please." I try my hardest to hide my blush, but I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"So," Bellamy says walking towards me. I try to ignore the sparks of electricity that run through my veins as Bellamy wraps his arms around me. "You wanna upset my sister a little more?"

I laugh but lean into his embrace when I say, "I have to live with her for God knows how long, so no."

He groans into my neck, "Ugh. Fine, Princess." He looks at me when he says, "So why don't we go to my room then?" He raises an eyebrow in that cocky way of his. But I stand my ground, with a little help from Bellamy's overprotective side.

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather go downstairs and make sure a Grounder stays on his side of the couch," I say reminding him of Lincoln's presence downstairs.

He shoots up at the mention of Lincoln. "Yes," he says as he pulls me by my hand towards the stairs. "That Grounder needs to keep his hands to himself, but you, Princess, you have no one here to protect you from a certain Rebel's invasion." He starts the invasion as his hand on my back wonders a little more south.

I pull his hand away as we enter the living room and I say, "Hey Lincoln." He gives me a nod in greeting as he scoots a little ways away from Octavia on the couch. I feel Bellamy's hand tense so I try to massage it as much as I can while I'm holding it. "So what're you guys watching?"

Octavia pipes up and says, "That new horror movie with that B movie actress who looks like you."

I send her a glare and she just shrugs her shoulders as she watches Bellamy pull me into his lap as he sits in the recliner near the kitchen. Within the first hour of the movie, the sun has gone down and the actress who looks like me has been sawed in half. I only noticed Lincoln and Octavia's close position when I felt Bellamy stiffen. I was sprawled out on top of him, but I managed to find his hand and massage it in both of mine until it was released from its hard fist it had made.

Pretty soon Aurora came home. She greeted us with polite hellos as she headed into the kitchen. I got up from Bellamy's lap- much to his disapproval- and followed Aurora to the kitchen.

"Hey Clarke," Aurora says with a smile as she puts the groceries away. She sees my eye but continues putting the food away. "How was school?"

"Good," I say as I put some fruit into the basket on the counter.

She raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that gorgeous mark on your face?"

I sigh and say, "I may or may not have been cornered off in the girls' bathroom by a few Bellamy Blake fans."

"So you guys went public today," she says with a slight nod. "How's Abby going to take that when she learns from Jaha?"

"Not well, most likely," I say with a shaky laugh. "But after the way she treated Bellamy, I don't care how she takes it."

"Clarke," Aurora says in her kind voice. "Honey, you know I don't like the way Abby treats you, or my son, but you know me. So you know I don't-"

"Don't like it when kids are disrespectful to their parents," I say with a nod and a better attitude. "I know. I'm sorry."

She walks around the island of the kitchen, and wraps me in her arms. I lean my head on her shoulder as she says, "Abby loves you, Honey. I know she doesn't show it very well, but I also know she does love you."

"I know," I say into her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me stay here." I pull away just enough to look at her before saying, "Thank you for everything."

Aurora smiles at me and says, "Of course. So has Bellamy said anything about prom?" I shake my head, just now remembering that I had agreed to ask Bellamy. She gives a strict nod. "Hmph, well let's keep our fingers crossed." I laugh with her not sure how to respond.

We hug but are interrupted by a fake cough from the entrance way. Aurora and I pulled apart and see Bellamy leaning against the wall. "Grounder is about to leave, if you wanted to say goodbye, Mom," he says with a tilt of his head towards the living room.

"Alright," Aurora says rubbing her hands on my arms before heading to the living room.

"So," Bellamy says as he wraps his arms around my waist. "What was that all about?"

I sigh as he nuzzles into my neck. "Just girl talk," I say. He hums in response before beginning to kiss my neck. He makes his way to my jaw and eventually making his way to my lips. He stroked my good cheek as he deepened our kiss. The kiss was sweet, passionate, and at the same time intimate. I pull away slowly before saying, "As much fun as that was, I need to go and put some ice on my eye and get started on that homework I mentioned earlier." I didn't want to do homework, but I knew I couldn't allow myself to get distracted by the amazing human in front of me.

"Fine," he says releasing his hold on me. I start to go towards the living room, but I'm pulled up short by Bellamy tugging on my wrist. "I'll see you later tonight, Princess."

I barely get out a nod before I focus all my energy on walking to the living room and up the stairs to Octavia's room. She's standing a few feet away from her door holding an ice pack. "So, you're taking black eyes for my brother but he hasn't asked you to prom yet?"

Talk about a Blake whiplash.

 **A/N: So I started writing this, author's note and the beginning, a few weeks ago. I'm finishing this now while I'm half dead from volleyball tryouts today. Thank you for reading and being so patient through my leave of absence!**


	12. First Comes Love Then

**A/N: Here we go after my year hiatus!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!**

 **Bellamy POV**

Clarke and Octavia went upstairs and I decided to be make dinner. I was getting the chicken out when my mom came back into the kitchen.

"What happened this weekend," she asked. I look over at her, knowing exactly what she's talking about. "Not that I disapprove, I'm just confused. I mean I've noticed the slight dissipation of you and Clarke's fighting, over the past few weeks, but I'm still confused."

I didn't really have to think about it too hard because I remembered how it started on Friday. "Well, I have felt something for Clarke for a long while now. I stopped sleeping around months ago," I stated, waiting for her reaction. She shook her head, obviously surprised. "I did. I was too scared to tell or show Clarke how I felt until I could at least tell her I wasn't still sleeping with different girls every other weekend. But I also couldn't tell her because I was so scared of rejection, but on Friday something changed." I turned the stove down so I could turn around and tell my mom everything. "She gave me this feeling that maybe my feelings wouldn't be shot down or rejected, but maybe they would be returned." I paused for a second and I looked my mom in the eyes. "And when she came into my room on Friday crying, I knew that she didn't hate me, but that she knew that I respected her and I understood what she was going through. Then I told her how I felt, because I couldn't bare holding it in any longer. And that's what happened." I give a light smile before returning my attention to the stove.

"Well I'm happy for you two," she says as she walks around the island to give me a hug. "So how are you going to ask her to prom?"

I look at my mother and say, "I have no idea!"

She laughs before saying, "We'll figure something out!" I give her another hug before we continue making dinner. We talked about the Tailor shop and school, and before we knew it, we'd made dinner and were calling for the girls to come down, but they couldn't hear us because they were yelling and jumping around O's room. I tell my mom that I'll go get them, she just nods with a smile on her face.

 **Clarke POV**

"It wasn't like that, O," I say as I take a seat on her bed.

"Sure it wasn't," she says as she hands me the ice pack. "Clarke, don't get me wrong here, okay? I just don't know what happened between the two of you this weekend. Why the sudden showing of your mushy, lovey, doveyness..." Octavia and I break into a fit of laughter at her description. "I'm... Serious," she says in between gasps for hair.

I laugh again before saying, "I don't really know. I mean, I had a crush on Bell when we were kids, but that was kind of covered up by him being asshole all the time. But I've loved him for a little under how long I've loved you and Aurora; again, because of him being an asshole, even at 12." We laugh as we remember this e first time Octavia brought me home from school and Bellamy thought I was one of the mean girls making fun of O. We got into an argument and that was just the beginning of many future arguments that would follow. "But lately, Octavia, your brother and I had formed this weird respect thing." She looked at me reassuring that she knew what I was talking about. "He's always taken care of me when it's been something serious, but lately it's been more. When Finn cheated on me or when Dax tried to go further than I wanted to, Bellamy 'took care of them,' which as you remember meant that I had to take care of Bell's bloody knuckles." We laugh at this. "But he did more than that. He held me in his arms after each bad break up. I've never felt more at peace, or at home."

I look up from my hand on my lap and see Octavia wearing that Blake smirk on her face. "You love him," she says with her smirk growing into a shit faced grin. "You really love him." And then she starts jumping up and down the bed crying out. "You love him! You love him! You really really love him!"

I stand up on the bed, tossing my ice pack aside to try and tackle Octavia. "Shut up, Octavia!" She dodges my attempt and I slam my hands into the wall.

"Clarke and Bellamy sitting in a tree-" I hear someone yelling for us downstairs, but Octavia heard it and starts to sing/ yell louder. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES-" I finally get a hand clamped over her mouth as I pull her down to the bed. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Shhhhhh, Octavia," I half yell. I hear the footsteps get closer, so I take my hand off her mouth. Hoping it wasn't a mistake.

The door opens as Octavia yells, "MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BA- Oh hey, Bell!"

I'm still sprawled on top of Octavia when Bellamy opens the door. I don't turn around, knowing that my face and ears will be imitating a tomato at the moment. "Hey, O," he says, and I can hear the smirk in it. "Dinners ready when you two weirdos are done."

Octavia and I look at each other. Weirdos is what he would call us when we were Octavia, 9, and I was 10. After he called us weirdos, we would proceed into chasing him down the stairs and tackling him on the couch. I promptly rolled off of Octavia into a sitting position on one side of the bed and Octavia did the same on the other side.

Then we ran after him.

The stairs sounded like they would give out as Bellamy, Octavia, followed by me; bolted down them. I lined up with Octavia as we had Bellamy put in directly in front of the couch. Octavia looked at me, I nodded, and we ran on either side of Bellamy and pushed him over the back of the couch. We ended up in a mess on the other side. We were all too busy laughing to notice that Aurora had walked up to us, camera in hand, and *SNAP* took our picture. Octavia gets off the couch first yelling, "Mom!" And takes her down so they're both rocking on the recliner laughing.

Bellamy and I laugh at them. As I try to get up, Bellamy pulls me towards him so we end up rolling off the couch. I hear Octavia and Aurora pause before laughing again. This time Bellamy joins them, and I just crack a smile. Bellamy is still holding me to him when Aurora and Octavia get up to go to the kitchen. I try to get up, but the boy's a lot stronger than my arms. "Where do you think you're going, Princess?" He asks with a wicked grin on his face.

I rest my my face in my hands and my elbows in his chest. "To go get food, but alas I can not seem to break free from this ogre's grasp." I dramatically sigh.

"Ogre, huh?" He looks at me in mock hurt, before grinning at me. "You didn't seem to mind this ogre's grasp this morning." I laugh lightly, "No, I suppose I didn't." He chuckles under his breath before leaning up to kiss me. I miss him back and then I make my escape as I feel his arms loosen. "Ha!" I say victoriously standing up. "Well played, Princess," he says as he puts a hand up in the air for me to help him up. To my surprise he actually gets up rather than pull me down. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving!" I grab his hands and run to the kitchen.

"Glad you could join us," Octavia says laughing at us. I just stick my tongue out at her and watch her eyes crinkle as she smiles again. Bellamy and I take our seats and dig in! The dinner is soooooo good, but I mean Bellamy is a force to be reckoned with when you put him in a kitchen.

Dinner goes through with minimal jokes about my eye, about Bellamy and I, talk about the Tailor shop, and about how school went. As the Blakes start to jokingly argue about how Octavia will be abusive to Lincoln as a wife, I start to clear the table. "The poor guy will have new bruises every time I see my grand babies," Aurora says. "I don't give him those," Octavia half yells in defense. "Yeah those come from his little sisters, I mean just look at my bruises from you," Bellamy says. All three of them laugh and continue talking.

As I put the last of the dishes in the sink, I get the hot water, and then I lean against the counter and look at the three people in front of me. I'm used to the overwhelming amount of love I feel looking at them, but the twinge of sadness isn't new but not frequent. This makes me miss how my family used to be when my dad was alive. I try to push the thought away as I start working on the dishes.

I don't notice that the conversation behind me behind to die down. I'm on the last platter when I feel two hands on my waist. "You didn't have to do that," he says resting his head on my shoulder.

"I kind of did, since your mom is letting me stay here." I move to put the platter away and he moves with me. I turn around in his embrace and we just stand there holding onto each other. The thought burned across my mind just as it did for Octavia. _What happened this weekend?_

 **A/N: So happy to be back! So it's been a year, I know but let's just move forward! Thank you for all the support and request!**


End file.
